legouniversearchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jegalo/February 1, 2012
Hello, Wiki, This blog post is where I will be putting my story, February 1, 2012, as I write it. Hope you enjoy it! February 1st, 2012 In memory of LEGO Universe, the best video game I've ever played. Prologue "I'm ho-ome!" Yelled Jeg, as he walked into his house. He ran up to his room and opened his dad's old laptop computer. He scrolled his mouse over, and double clicked the LEGO Universe icon. He saw the news feed, shut down. LEGO Universe was ready to play, he clicked "play" and watched as a window came up saying: "LEGO Universe has been closed, please click here to uninstall, or click here to exit" He clicked the exit button, because he wanted to remember LEGO Universe. But then... "What?" exclaimed Jeg, as LEGO Universe started loading. "Welcome to LEGO Universe two Pre-ALPHA" said the screen “Please Enter your LEGO ID to play”. Jeg entered his LEGO ID and clicked play. Suddenly he found himself falling through… Well he didn’t really know what. “Ouch!” He yelled, as he fell on a hard metal floor. He recognized this place… The Venture Explorer! He was on the venture explorer! He looked down at his hands; they were the hands of a minifigure. He looked up: There, floating lazily above his head was a small box which contained the name Jeg. He knew exactly what to do! He ran down the stairs and ran over to a crate. He punched it, “Yow!” He said, it wasn’t as easy as it looked in the old LEGO Universe. He punched again, this time as hard as he could. SMASH! LEGO pieces went flying everywhere. A rocket Nosecone came out. It looked different than any of the rockets he had seen before. It was a Green Pod rocket with “LEGO Universe two, Pre-ALPHA” printed on it. He continued to smash crates until he had the entire rocket, and went on to meet Bob. “Oh, hello!” said Bob, putting his arm back on. “Uh, yeah” said Jeg “ Do you have a mission for me?” “Right, right” “Here we go, get six-“ “Imagination orbs” Interrupted Jeg. “Why yes!” Continued Bob “Off you go now, I’ve got a job to do…” Jeg walked to the left of Bob. Jumping up the platforms, he counted the orbs: “One… Two… Th-“ A small box had appeared in front of his face, which said “Attention! There is an intruder, possibly a bot. It is currently located at the Venture explorer; we’ll be moving it to the Nexus Tower Ruins.” Jeg instantly found himself falling through what he had before, when he first started playing LEGO Universe two. He was at a place, it looked like crux prime. There, in front of him, was what looked like the base of Nexus Tower, with a maelstrom beam coming out of it. He saw collapsed rooms and the four faction rooms, laying on their sides, on top of a part of Nexus Tower you could not have gone to, in the old game. Suddenly Jeg was surrounded by mythrans. One of them said "Hmm... He doesn't seem to be a bot. He must have hacked himself into the game." "No!" said Jeg "I didn't do it! I didn't hack into the game!" "Be quiet," Said the Mythran, again, "We'll have to convince ''him to leave." And a smirk rose on his mouth. "AAAAAAHH!!" The defenceless minifigure screamed, once more, as the Maelstrom Ape threw him into the wall. "Hey, boss?", said on of the Mythrans, to the one who appeared to be the leader. "Hmph?", he replied. "If he hacked himself into the game, why doesn't he just make himself some weapons and armour, to fight off the Ape?", asked the first Mythran. The leader looked up, in surprise "''You dare defy me?!" he screamed in his face. Then, he looked up, a normal looking minifigure, except for his beard, had appeared. "You have proven a tyranical ruler, Arthneth." Said the Old Man. "Do not call me by that name, I made it up as a child, you know it is not my real name!" said Arthneth "Very well, Jack," Said the Old Man. The Old Man raised his hand, and the ape was gone "Now, Jeg," he said calmly "Why don't you continue your journey, through the new universe?" And Jeg found him self, once more, falling through the strange abyss. Jeg found himself back at the venture explorer. He finished getting the imagination orbs, and all that Jazz, and then rocketed away. The cutscene was different, though, than it was in the old game. It looked like the first one, but then your minifigure went through a portal, floating in the air, and you saw while The Battle Of Nimbus Station was loading. Jeg landed in a world filled with maelstrom. He would not have been able to survive, had there not been an non player character following him around, helping to protect him. Jeg walked through the ruins of Avant Gardens, until he reached a rather old looking Beck Strongheart, who sent him through yet another portal, where he landed at pet cove, the only world, or so it seemed, that wasn't ruined by maelstrom. Beck followed him through the portal, and said to him, "It's pretty tough there, in Avant Gardens," and then he continued "But I can handle it!" And with that he left, once more, leaving Jeg to find what to do next, by himself. Jeg wandered over to the lighthouse, there was now a door in the front. He walked inside, and the door shut behind him. Jeg stood there, in awe; he was in the most junky, makeshift elevator he had seen in his life. He started to wonder if it actualy worked. He pressed a lonely button, in the middle of the wall, and felt his top lip, press against his face: the elevator, despite how it looked, went extremely fast. Jeg's lip fell back to it's home, and he walked through the open door. Jeg, one againm stood there in awe. Because of the elevator's horrible appearence, he would've thought that the place it lead to would mach it. His assumptions were wrong: the Underground Base was maginificently beutiful, and he also noted that two imagination shards were there, making a seperate Imagination Nexus. Jeg walked through the new Nexus Force' lair; he was amazed to find the Old Minifigure there, once more. "Hello, Jeg," said the Old Man "As you can see, most of the Non-player Characters in the new LEGO Universe are going to be living people." "Wow . . ." Said Jeg, still amazed by the beautiful appearance of the room.He was directed to the Paradox Bunkers, where we was shown his bed and his desk. His bed was decorated with red covers, and his desk with Maelstrom-filled beakers and assorted notes and papers. Jeg laid down his weary head to rest, and fell into a deep sleep. Chaper One "I'm going to pick you up and throw you, if you don't get up now!!" was the first thing Jeg heard when he got up. He had been on nightwatch the whole of last week, and was extremely tired. "W-wah...?" was Jeg's reply, "Get up!" said the voice, and Jeg seepily got out of bed. The voice belonged to Arnold, another Pre-ALPHA tester who everyone loathed. He was an Assembly Elite, Elites being the higher class of the Nexus Force soldeirs. The Elites were those who led different squads into battle, and were the only ones allowed in the bunkers of different factions. Jeg always thought it strange, that the game had become more like real war. A couple months into his journy into the new universe, the news came that Beck Strongheart who, as you know, was controlled by a real person, was killed. Jeg thought this just a rumor, but after that the game was very different. Sometimes, Elites would go out with squads of Nexus Force soldeirs. Sometimes, they wouldn't come back. Later, Jeg began to realize something was strange about the game. Even the Old Man, thought he always had a calm touch to him, seemed to be afraid. One day, the form of Baron Typhonus appeared in front of The Lighthouse. Everyone came out to see, as this was not supposed to happen. Then, the mouth began to move, and a voice sounded from the figure: "Today, you shall all bow down to me, your ruler!" but no one expeced what he said next, "I, as you may have guessed, am Jack." Category:Blog posts Category:Stories